


Distraction

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane watches Daryl have some alone time in the CDC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Fucking Lori.

She just didn’t understand. All he wanted was to show her how he felt, if she could just remember how much he cared for her, then maybe she would understand. But she’d told him to back off, not wanting to remember, maybe she just couldn’t remember how often she and Rick had been fighting before all of this. Did she think their relationship was going to be fixed just because Rick had come back from the dead?

“Silly bitch. She’ll come crawling back soon enough, once Rick goes and gets himself fuckin’ killed.” Shane mumbles to himself from around the rim of a bottle of whiskey. It wasn’t like him to drink more than a few beers after the end of a long day, but right now the past few months felt like a conglomeration of long days so he figured he’d earned it.

The hallways of the CDC are plain and clean, boring and cold, as if they’ve been untouched for so long that they no longer even held the memory of life. It was hard to believe that they were underground, for the first time in a long time actually safe from the threat of the walkers. It meant he could get drunk like this without worry, he could drink to forget, drink to ignore the want inside of himself and pretend that he was nothing more than horny and wanting. Lori was just confused and so was he, soon enough things would work themselves out, he’d just have to be patient, that’s all.

Didn’t make him any less horny though.

He’s wandered away from the hallways everyone had filtered into, leaving them all to play happy families and enjoy their sudden availability the basic necessities. Right now he needed time to be alone, to get rid of the lust coiling in his belly and try to get himself thinking straight, or at least exhausted enough to sleep through the night. The lights are dim enough for him to see but they still leave large shadows down the sides of the hallways, cloaking him in darkness as he trails down the halls looking for answers or maybe just nothing at all.

That’s when he hears it and there’s no way he’s been mistaken. Shane knows a groan of lust when he hears one and right now there’s the end of one caught in the air around him. Freezing in place he barely dares to move, clutching the whiskey bottle a little harder and taking another pull of the alcohol as he waits for more. There it is again, a moan from one of the rooms down the hall and immediately he’s trying to locate it, moving slowly and carefully down the way to find who was making such a noise. Keeping quiet Shane moves through the shadows, peering through half open doors and peeking through cracks of doors that are ajar until he’s found the source.

He just hadn’t expected it to be Daryl.

Sure he knew the other man wasn’t exactly friendly with the rest of the group, but he hadn’t thought that he would have moved this far away from them just to sleep. But Daryl sure wasn’t sleeping right now. Peering through the crack in the doorway Shane holds his breath as he watches the other man, able to see everything easily and find out exactly what was causing Daryl to make those noises.

Daryl is sprawled out face down on the bed, in one hand he grips the neck of another bottle of whiskey similar to Shane’s own, only emptier and the other hand is clenched around a pillow. At first Shane figures maybe he’d misheard, after all if both of Daryl’s hands were occupied and there was nobody else in the room, then there wasn’t much of a reason for him to be moaning like that. But then Daryl moves his hips in a slow but forceful grind down and Shane can just see the sneak of a pillow clasped between his legs. Maybe Daryl’s hands were occupied, but the moan coming from his lips as he presses his hips down is the same one that Shane heard before.

Shane watches as Daryl’s thighs tighten around the pillow clenched between them, keeping the pillow in place beneath him as he grinds down again, his hips moving in a smooth and clearly well rehearsed move against it. It may not be the more conventional method of masturbating, but from the sounds of the small quick pants coming from Daryl’s lips and the moans that catch in the air, it was just as effective. He watches as the man moves in a constant motion now, feet digging in to the sheets beneath him as he gets more purchase to press harder.

It does nothing to help the lust he’d felt before subside and it’s without a second thought that Shane lets his free hand work down his own body to cup at his crotch. His dick is hard beneath his palm, interested by the view before him and the mix of alcohol and want from before. Squeezing at himself a little he watches as Daryl humps the pillow, unaware of his presence and slowly moving to pause long enough for another drink from the bottle.

Taking a swig of his own bottle Shane gives in to all the dirty little thoughts buzzing around his head and manages to unbutton his pants enough to pull his dick out. Wrapping his fingers around his length he moves back to watch through the doorway, uncaring of how wrong this was to spy on some guy he barely knew humping himself to orgasm in the middle of the night. The world was fucked up anyway, why not join in?

He watches as Daryl bites on his lip, face flushed red before it gets buried in the pillow he’s gripping in his fingers, moving to smother the noise as his hips quicken their pace. Really it shouldn’t be as intense as it feels, Shane can barely see anything, Daryl is still dressed and the only thing erotic about it was the noises, and the movement and the way that Daryl’s hips stutter a little and he lets out a whimper into the pillow. Instead of groaning himself Shane takes another swig of whiskey, letting the alcohol fall down his throat as he strokes over himself.

Curling his fingers tighter around his cock he pumps in time with Daryl’s thrusts, squeezing a little harder each time and adding more pressure to the head when Daryl is on a downwards thrust. He watches as Daryl’s movements intensify, small gasps of breath puffing from his lips as he raises his head to breathe easier, hips pumping away as they fuck the pillow between his legs. Gritting his own teeth Shane could imagine pinning Daryl down like that, heck he could go in there right now if he wanted to and take what he needed.

Daryl would be shocked, of course he would, maybe stuttering and trying to explain but Shane would tell him to continue, still pumping on his cock as Daryl would hump a little slower than before. Then he’d climb up behind him, just kneel there and enjoy the view of Daryl’s hips as he grinds down, moving a little to press against his back and then he’d make a real move. He could grab at Daryl’s hips and move with him, press his hard cock against the rough denim covering Daryl’s rear and mime fucking him as they both moved in time. They would rut together like fucking teenagers, both panting and moaning over how good it felt as he urged Daryl nearer to his release, grinding down with him, making him fuck the pillow beneath him harder still.

Panting to himself Shane watches as Daryl does move quicker, his hips canting faster and faster, whatever friction and pressure on his still clothed cock building up and up until Shane finds himself wanting to demand that Daryl come. He jerks his own fist, letting his own hips buck in a mockery of what Daryl is doing, stroking over himself until he’s right on the edge, feeling himself tense all over but holding out just for a few seconds, just until he can see that moment.

It happens in a mix of stuttered panting and moaning, Daryl’s body grinds down in one harsh thrust before freezing in place and Shane can see on his face the pure bliss he feels as he finally comes. Biting on his lower his Shane feels himself reach that edge, giving a harsh squeeze around his cock as he comes hard, coating his fingers as he tries to stop any sound from escaping himself as the pleasure washes over him. From the other side of the door Daryl is panting loudly, moaning to himself as he lies on the pillows beneath him, hips giving a feeble stuttered thrust as he works through his orgasm.

Shane lets himself ease through it all, leaning against the wall for a moment and watching as Daryl takes a mouthful of drink from the whiskey again, then the redneck flops onto his back, trembling a little with a damp patch over his crotch. He knows that means he’s got no underwear on beneath his jeans and damn Shane finds himself wanting to find out if that’s a daily thing. Daryl doesn’t seem to have noticed he was being watched and now he’d come he seemed more interested in emptying the bottle than anything else.

Using the other man’s distraction Shane pulls himself away from the door, ignoring the mess on his hand and trying to wipe it off on the wall as he passes. Belting up his pants again he makes his way back through the shadows of the hallway, moving to take a few more gulps of whiskey as he tries to relocate where his room was in this place. Sure maybe he didn’t have any answers when it came to things that were bothering him, but he’d had one hell of a distraction and that was more than enough.


End file.
